Mila Rodino
by innuendoblues
Summary: Havia uma estreita ligação entre "o bem maior" e sua cela em Nurmengard. -- gen ficlet -- 1º lugar no V Challenge Relâmpago do 6V --


**Mila Rodino**

"_You could have it all,  
My empire of dirt."_

Contava os dias com borboletas na parede. Há muito já perdera as unhas tentando riscar a pedra cinza, mas podia ver o que teriam sido borboletas desenhadas. Cada par de asas, um par de dias.

Era a primeira coisa que fazia ao acordar; não era a primeira que fazia ao levantar-se, pois não se levantava havia muitos anos. Não soube precisar por que escolhia borboletas. Havia uma razão, talvez um punhado delas, como havia também um punhado de borboletas na fortaleza de Nurmengard.

Sua Nurmengard, o nome que dera pela terra. Quisera fazer poesia com onde seus inimigos iam morrer.

Desfez a poesia e ajeitou-se nos lençóis. A espera era longa e a morte não vinha. Há muito sonhava com o dia em que seu corpo seria descoberto na última cela.

Grindelwald adivinhou o dia da sua morte. Foi o dia mais lúcido que teve desde o suave e florido trinta de abril de 1945.

Não sabia que viria na forma do homem alto e pálido. Mas, quando sentiu o serviço de cinqüenta e três anos ser finalmente terminado, teve uma rápida lamentação: não vivera o suficiente para desenhar a segunda asa da última borboleta.

* * *

As algemas de ferro que pesavam em seus pulsos delicados tornavam encarar o próprio lema nas paredes que ele mesmo edificara algo mais dolorido. _Pelo bem maior_.

Pelo bem maior, alguém teve a consideração de pintar o triângulo, o círculo e a linha reta na frente de sua cama.

A cela em que ficaria até o fim de seus dias tinha sido especialmente idealizada para seu melhor amigo. Tomara o cuidado de deixar a maior das janelas na direção do sol nascente. O mais querido de todos os seus companheiros ali seria encarcerado e poderia admirar todos os amanheceres de sua vida.

A pior parte talvez não tivesse sido a derrota, nem a perda da varinha, e talvez nem fosse a ironia que podia agora detectar nas belas palavras em búlgaro que tanto clamara. Aos poucos, foi esquecendo a pior parte, mas, ao atravessar os próprios muros, Grindelwald soube: o pior é que sempre soubera que nada tinha a ver com o bem. Ou talvez fosse que sempre soubera que seus sonhos acabariam.

Com o passar dos dias e de suas borboletas – tinha ainda a vaga lembrança de seu significado, mas evitou decifrá-lo – suas palavras preferidas foram perdendo o sentido. O número de metros da torre e da cela e das barras e das janelas se desmanchou como um livro jogado no Danúbio.

Danúbio... _Mila Rodino, ti si zemen rai, tvoita hubost, tvoita prelest, ah, te niamat krai_.

Nurmengard não o deixava mais lembrar-se da ordem dos números ou das coisas ou da vida, e aos poucos apagou a língua pátria de sua mente. Ele passou a medir sua própria loucura nas palavras que ainda podia traduzir – a demência ele reservava para as borboletas.

Traduzir para um idioma que não era o seu, vindo de uma pátria que não era a sua, um lugar onde se deixara apanhar e perder.

Desenhar, não sabia por quê.

_Mila Rodino_... tinha alguma coisa a ver com sua casa. Quando teve certeza de que os versos queriam aclamar o infinito, soube que era só desespero.

Para ele, tudo sempre acabava.

* * *

Com um gesto quase teatral, afastou o inseto colorido do ombro do rapaz ruivo à sua frente.

"Não achei que houvesse tantos desses bichos por aqui", comentou.

O outro virou-se, surpreso pela aproximação. E, depois de uma suave estudada por seus olhos azuis, permitiu-se dizer:

"É a época do ano. Godric's Hollow tem mais borboletas do que qualquer outra coisa quando chega a primavera."

Ele não sorriu, como o recém-chegado fez logo em seguida; cauteloso, olhou para a porta da própria casa antes de tornar a olhar o rosto do rapaz.

"Sou Albus", apresentou-se, "E você?"

Para além de todas as finalidades, ele foi Gellert.

* * *

**Nota:** Os versos e o nome vêm do hino da Bulgária. Mila Rodino significa "Querida Pátria".  
O dia 30 de abril de 1945, além do contexto da fic, é o dia do suicídio de Adolf Hitler e sua esposa, Eva Braun.


End file.
